No secrets from friends
by veelangel
Summary: After a nasty accident in Care of Magical Creatures Harry realises something is just waiting to be set off between his two best friends, can he get things going, while sorting out his own love life?
1. The inevitable

**Chapter 1:** The inevitable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, creatures, or settings within these chapters. They all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling. The plot however is entirely my own and if anybody would like to use it please let me know and I will patent it so you are welcome

to use it then but you will owe me a lot of money.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione complained as the trio ate their breakfast on the first day of term "All those years I've been fighting for elf rights, and to believe that I'd freed so many elves. Only to find out that all of it was for nothing!"

It was the first day of term, and Hermione was complaining already, and she had already shouted at Ron once this term. Harry was beginning to dread what she'd be like in the coming months with the NEWT exams. Little did he know that Ron and Hermione were dreading what he'd be like now that they were back at school with the pressures of exams and homework as well as fighting the dark side.

Hermione and Ron were newly elected Head Boy and Girl, this meant that they received a copy each of the school rules, much to the discretion of Hermione.

"They could have told us!" she continued "I mean - I knew about all the other rules, but why didn't they tell us about rule number 152? No Hogwarts student or non-senior member of staff, has the right or ability to dismiss any Hogwarts servant, house-elf or…" she would have recited the entire rulebook if it wasn't for Professor McGonagall handing out timetables.

"Here you are Potter, Weasley, Granger," she said handing them their respective timetables. Harry looked down at his, his heart sank, double Potions, History of Magic and Divination, in comparison Harry found himself looking forward to Charms that afternoon.

Thankfully, for Harry and Ron, it was one of those rare days when the lessons fly by and the breaktimes seem to come quickly and last forever. When Harry and Ron sat down for lunch, it only seemed that a few minutes ago they had sat in the same spots for breakfast.

"Shall we go down to Hagrid's after Charms today?" Ron asked thickly with his mouth full of mashed potato, Hermione looked disgusted.

"I don't see any reason why not" Hermione replied "and don't speak with your mouth full Ronald!" Ron gave her a reproachful look as the bell went. Sighing Harry and Hermione got up, Ron joined them, giving his leftovers a look of longing.

The sky was a murky grey, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to visit Hagrid. This didn't effect their mood though, they had been revising Cheering Charms, and all three were grinning broadly. When they approached Hagrid's hut, he looked up from the cabbages he was watering, and grinned at them.

"I was hoping yer'd visit, I wanna show you summat, follow me."

"Ok Hagrid, what are you gonna show us?" Hermione looked rather apprehensive at the idea, she was obviously thinking along the same lines as Harry. He was certain that he had seen birds fly away from the trees behind Hagrid's hut, and he was beginning to wonder what Hagrid had won in a pub this time. The Cheering Charms couldn't have worn off yet, Ron was still grinning broadly. Hagrid began to lead them into the Forbidden Forest.

"I found it, all alone, soaking wet, poor fella, I reckon 'e's lost his mummy, so I've been trying to raise him as my own."

"Why was he wet?" Ron asked

"Reckon he'd been swimming, don't think 'e's that good at it though."

"Hagrid who's 'he'?" Hermione asked warily, she had caught a glimpse of a furry creature scuttling between the trees, its reddish fur visible in the shafts of sunlight.

"'Ere he is" Hagrid beamed proudly, gesturing towards the monstrous five-legged creature, rather like a spider, but it had two eyes and a mouth with rather large teeth.

"Erm Hagrid," Ron asked "What is it?"

"This 'ere is an 'airy MacBoon." Hagrid beamed at his new 'pet' "Do you like 'ol Sniffles?" he glanced nervously at Harry, Ron, and Hermione

"Hagrid, the hairy MacBoon is better known as the Quintaped, Sniffles has got to go back to the Isle of Drear, that is where the original colony is, and the island has been made unplottable for a reason." Hermione wouldn't take her eyes off this creature, which was now sniffing Hagrid's ankles "Hagrid, how did you find it?"

"'e was wonderin' round the fores' when I was lookin fer a unicorn fer a fourth year lesson. 'e looked los' so I looked after 'im, 'e was rather wet when I found 'im, maybe 'e swam."

Deadly silence followed this statement. The Quintaped looked up from its hairy body to Hermione, it seemed to have understood, and didn't like what she had said. Suddenly it started scuttling towards her, in a similar way to a spider. Ron backed away from the Quintaped, and hid behind Harry, he hated the way that spiders move. From behind Harry Ron looked at the Quintaped scuttling into the forest after Hermione, who was now running for her life.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, almost deafening Harry in the process and before Hagrid could stop him he had ran into the trees after her, closely followed by Harry.

They found Hermione on the ground in a clearing, her wand lying useless on the forest floor behind the creature.

"STUPEFY!" Ron shouted, the Quintaped's legs buckled and collapsed. Ron ran forwards and scooped up Hermione, who was just about to fall over, her foot had been bitten off by the monster. She was shaking and holding onto Ron for all that she was worth. Their eyes met and they seemed in some kind of trance, Hermione was getting paler and paler as their faces moved closer and closer Ron's eyes were beginning to close when Hermione fainted, her head resting on Ron's shoulder.

"C'mon Harry" he said gruffly, his ears reddening "We'd better take her to the hospital wing."

Madame Pomfrey was in a bad mood.

"Not you three again! Basilisks, Dementors, Dragons and now a Quintaped! What on earth will you be in here for next."

She reattached Hermione's foot in an instant, she gave Ron a calming-down potion, and retreated to her office to get a crutch for Hermione. Hermione had been given a sleeping potion, because "she needs rest from the dangerous adventures you three get mixed up in". So Harry sat on Ron's bed (he was a lot calmer now that Hermione was safe), Ron was watching Hermione sleep peacefully. Harry looked at Ron, then Hermione, then the realisation crept in, they clearly loved each other, but they also appeared not to have realised, for Ron this was understandable, but Hermionie? She was the cleverest witch in the year and she didn't even know her own feelings. Harry toyed with the idea of mentioning it to Ron, but rejected the idea, just the mention of the word "love" and Hermione's name in the same sentence would probably make Ron start yelling at Harry - and that was the last thing Harry wanted. Suddenly Harry had an idea and stood up.

"Hey where are you going Harry?" Ron looked up at him, questioning

"Common room - I need to make a start on that essay for Potions before it catches up with me" Harry replied

Ron looked a bit peeved, but his face showed understanding "Ok then Harry, if you're sure that you can do it without Hermione"

"Sure"

"K, see you mate."

A/n: Constructive criticism please, this is my first fan fic and it all started in the middle of a very boring german lesson having read "Harry's Potion" by Dementress (Ace fic - highly recommended!) with absolutely no plot ideas - just plain writing!

The "Hairy McBoon" or "Quintaped" can be found on page 34 in the British version of fantastic beasts and where to find them, so JK Rowling gets the credit for that too.


	2. Toothpaste

**Chapter 2: **Toothpaste

So Harry left the hospital wing, and walked up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, however he didn't reach for his quill and parchment, he had absolutely no intention to do his homework. Ron was clearly in denial about his feelings for Hermione and Harry could only think of two people who could come up with an idea to get him to admit his feelings to himself. So he picked up a fistful of glittering Floo powder put his head in the fire and said "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes".

"Fred, George!"

"Blimy! Hello Harry, what brings you here? Is ickle Ronniekins causing you grief?"

"Or you don't know what flowers Ginny likes?" George added

"What?" Harry said, cracking his head on the fireplace.

"Nothing," George replied quickly, he was well aware of how close to the surface Harry's temper is these days "So what's up with Ron?"

"He's in love with Hermione." Harry said simply

"And I'm assuming that neither of them know the truth?"

"Yup."

"Have you tried locking them in an enclosed space?" Fred suggested

"No, Hermione's claustrophobic and it's against Hogwarts rules."

"Locking two people in a cupboard is against Hogwarts rules?"

"No, its what they might get up to in the cupboard that's against the rules."

"Ah, that would be a bit of a problem. I'm surprised that ickle Ronniekins knows about that sort of thing!"

"Shut up Fred!"

A bell tinkled somewhere and both twins looked up, Fred said

"I'll go" quickly and George sat there looking thoughtful, but no more ideas came.

"Never mind," Harry said, "Ginny might have an idea on what to do."

"Ok, see you later Harry." and with those words, George disappeared from view to join Fred.

When Harry came back to the common room, the bell had gone and people were beginning to arrive to relax before tea, including Ginny and her friends.

"Gin, can I have a word?" Harry was painfully reminded of asking Cho Chang to the Yule ball in his fourth year when Ginny's mates began giggling incessantly. Ginny sensing Harry's awkwardness gave her friends a look that scorched - no doubt inherited from her mother, they fell silent and Ginny and Harry walked out of earshot.

"So what is it then Harry?" Ginny appeared to have been practising cheering charms that afternoon too.

"Its Ron," Ginny's face fell for a fraction of a second, then she carried on as if nothing had happened.

"What about him?"

"He's not admitting to liking Hermione, and I want him to at least admit his feelings to himself, do you know how much it tortures me seeing them like that every day, every lesson. You get the jist."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a second before her face lit up then fell again

"No locking them in a cupboard won't work - Hermione's claustrophobic."

"Fred suggested that," Harry told her dully, then her face lit up for a second time.

"I've got it - make Ron jealous, flirt with Hermione!"

"Gin," Harry complained "I like my face the shape it is - cant you ask Dean to do it instead?"

"Dean won't even give me the time these days, not since I ditched him." Harry looked at Ginnys face, it was too good to be true, he didn't know why his heart lightened at this news, and he couldn't help but wonder why his stomach flipped like when you miss a step going downstairs.

"You dumped Dean?"

"He just wasn't for me, and I'm not putting up with second best until the right person comes." she gave Harry a very significant look as she said this.

"Oh." Harry's mind seemed to have filled with this blank buzzing.

"If I think of anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks Gin."

Harry went up to his dormitory to get a library book that needed returning, trying to ignore the blank buzzing that was stopping him from thinking straight, wondering numbly why he had that strange feeling in his stomach when Ginny told him that she'd ditched Dean. He walked across the crowded common room and climbed through the portrait hole. Harry was just considering popping into the hospital wing on the way back to see if Ron and Hermione had got anywhere in his absence when he heard his name being called.

"Harry, HARRY!"

"Oh hi Ginny!"

"I've been racking my brains Harry and I've got an idea, all I need is a quiet word with Hermione and it's in the bag."

"Aren't you gonna tell me this master plan?"

"Sorry Harry, no, Ron will probably be with you when it happens, and I don't want you to accidentally let Ron smell a rat."

"I'll take your word for it, I'll be with him when what happens?"

"I'm not going to tell you Harry, sorry but we'll need Hermione in on this, I know that she's fancied Ron for ages you see, and I cant see any reason why she'll turn down this plan, she won't know what its really for. He'll never work up the guts on his own."

"You're going to tell her why we're doing this? Wouldn't Ron get a bit mad if he found out?"

"She's not gonna know why, neither will Ron, I've got a ready made reason."

"Reason for what?"

"Harry I'm sorry, but no, I won't be long, she shouldn't take much persuasion."

"Ginny tell me."

Ginny sighed "Harry please I know what to do, why don't you go back to the common room?"

"And do homework?" Harry shuddered

"Haven't you got that essay to do for Potions?"

"Aww Ginny! You could take over Hermione! Give me a break please!"

"Go on then, see you Harry."

"Bye Ginny."

With these words, Harry headed along the corridor to the library, his mind buzzing full of theories, all of which involved locking Ron and Hermione in an enclosed space, or risking the shape of his nose.

The next day Ron and Hermione were out of the hospital wing and snapping at each other again as always. Hermione seemed to be keeping something quiet about Ron, and if anything she was arguing with him more, as if he had upset her, however neither Harry nor Ron noticed this.

The weeks passed quickly and there was no sign of anything from Hermione about Ron, or Ginny. Harry had given up on asking Ginny what she was planning for Ron, he had almost given up on seeing anything unusual intended for Ron. That was all Harry knew, Ginny had asked Hermione to do something to Ron, or for Ron. Harry was now beginning to dread what it might be.

About a month after that fateful lesson, Harry and Ron were heading back to Gryffindor Tower after a wet and muddy Quiddich practice, where Hermione had promised them that she would be doing her homework. Harry was trying a new tactic in the absence of Ginnys plan, as he hadn't seen anything that seemed aimed to get Ron and Hermione together.

"So, Ron got a crush on anybody we know?" Harry asked as casually as he could.

"Harry are you alright mate?"

"Yeah why shouldn't I be?"

"You seem to have taken a sudden interest in my love life, you never bothered before."

"No, I was just thinking about how much you argue with Hermione, you two are beginning to sound like an old married couple."

"You fancy her don't you Harry?" _damn it's backfiring _Harry thought desperately

"I do not!"

"You do, you mentioned her name first!"

"You jumped to conclusions!"

"He hath denies too much!"

"Shakespeare? What are you on Ron?"

"Yeah Harry go on, admit it, you've liked her for ages haven't you?"

"NO, I DON"T FANCY HER! YOU DO!"

"You just wanted to see my opinion of her to see if the coast is clear, didn't you Harry?"

"No! For god's sake Ron, why are you so fussed, you fancy her, and you're my best mate, I'd never do that to you."

"I don't fancy her. I…"

"DO YOU TWO WANT TO COME IN OR NOT?" shrieked the fat lady who had been listening to the argument for the past five minutes, trying to get her views heard.

"Sorry, mimblewimble." Ron muttered, his ears still glowing scarlet from when Harry first mentioned Hermione, Harry burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face when the fat lady yelled.

When they entered the common room, it was deserted.

"Hermione?" Harry asked

Ron went to look behind the table, which still had her books lying open on it.

"Oh my God!" Ron squeaked suddenly "Hermione please no, no!"

Harry ran round to find Ron crying over Hermione, she was lying unconscious on the common room floor, her face pale.

"Ron you idiot check for her pulse, and if shes breathing!" Ron immediately started running his fingers around Hermione's wrists muttering distractedly

"God Hermione, not before NEWTs, we won't survive, Hermione, I love you, I don't want you to leave without me, please Hermione..."

Suddenly Hermione's fingers closed around Ron's hand and her eyes snapped open.

"Ron do you really mean it?" Ron took one look at Hermione sitting up in his arms, nodded slowly and fainted.

"Hermione what the hell happened, does this have anything to do with Ginny?"

"Yes, she said that she wanted me to do that to Ron in revenge for putting toothpaste in her hair during the summer."

"I see."

"I'm surprised he said all that though, I'm amazed he had the guts."

"Hang on Hermione, He's waking up."

Ron was stirring, he groaned and sat up, causing him to groan a bit more. He stared at Hermione kneeling in front of him looking concerned, his memory suddenly came back to him, he looked at Hermione with fearful eyes.

"Hermione, are you ok? What happened?"

"Ginny persuaded me to trick you, after you put toothpaste in her hair over the summer."

"Oh, so it was just a joke!" Ron groaned again sitting up further.

"Harry can you do me a favour and get Ron a drink of water, sorry Ron but you look like you need some."

"I know I look like a gargoyle."

"Maybe not that bad."

"Hermione can I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"When I thought you were dead, did you by any chance hear what I was saying?"

"What do you think Ronald, you were right next to me!"

"Well…I…um…" but his words were interrupted by Hermione.

"You idiot! You're not telling me that you don't know that I feel the same!"

"Hermione, that's not funny."

"Do I look like I'm joking? Surely you would've worked out by now that I love you!"

With that, she kissed him full on the mouth and Ron, whose ears were glowing brighter then the sun, seemed rather dazed. Hermione looked up to find Harry and Ginny almost dying of silent laughter, standing in the shadows by the dormitory stairs.

"I don't think it's fair really," said Ginny giggling "Ron gets the girl of his dreams and I get hair smelling of Colgate for three months!"

"I thought you were getting water Harry." squeaked a very calm Hermione, considering the fact that she had just been caught snogging one of her best friends, by none other then his little sister and best friend.

Ron was still trying to get to grips with what had just happened, when he finally remembered how to talk he muttered,

"That was bloody brilliant!" then he fainted with shock.

At this point Harry, who had been having trouble breathing from laughter, went blue in the face and fainted.

"Oh jeez, I thought it was girls who faint, not boys!"

a/n: Wow thanks so much guys over 200 reads on chapter 1 and no complaints (that I've heard of…)! Can I have some more reviews please? I want to know if I've done anything wrong…


	3. Revision

**Chapter 3: **Revision

About three months after Ron and Hermione finally had got together, Hermione was already revising for NEWTs.

"Take a break Hermione, you'll kill yourself at this rate." Ron said one weekend in the common room. "The exams are months off anyway!"

"These are the last exams we will take at Hogwarts." she snapped at them in a stressed voice "We've got to leave a good impression, and your NEWTs results are what employers always look at."

"Ron's right Hermione, you really ought to take a break." Harry added, joining in on the debate.

"Tell you what Hermione, let's go down to the lake for a swim, the weathers nice, and it'll do you good."

"Ok Ron, but one condition, you two start revising next week, and I get to bring a book."

"Fine, so long as you go swimming as well."

"Ok."

Half an hour later Hermione was sitting under the tree by the lake in her swimming costume, watching Ron and Harry run out of the bushes in their swimming trunks (very pleasant), dive into the lake (again very pleasant), and squeal like Dennis Creevy, because it was freezing (not so pleasant just plain funny!). She laughed at them and turned back to the large Arithmacy book she had brought out, she was just beginning to think that she wouldn't lose out on any revision at all, and she might even be able to get a tan at the same time, when a shadow fell over her. Sighing Hermione memorised the page number, and closed her book.

"What are you after Ron? I'm in my swimming costume, what more do you want?"

"For you to get wet."

"But it's freezing in there!" Hermione replied, gesturing towards the lake.

"Tough, we can take it, so you can too!" Ron said scooping her up and carrying her to the waters edge.

"RONALD WEASLEY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Ron paid no attention, he threw Hermione into the water, then jumped in himself.

"OH MY GOD! IT"S BLOODY FREEZING! RON, I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach, only to get splashed in the face by Harry.

At teatime Harry, Ron and Hermione were still laughing, until Hermione reminded them of their agreement to start revising next week.

The next month the trio were in the common room by the fire. Harry was curled up in an armchair reading "Advanced Defence against the Dark Arts", Hermione was sitting on the sofa well absorbed in "NEWT level Charms". She must have been well absorbed because she hadn't noticed Ron snoring gently on her knee, his face hidden by "An advanced guide to Transfiguration".

"Hermione, I really think that we ought to call it a day now,"

"Harry cant we have another half hour, you and Ron doesn't stand a chance of getting through all my notes otherwise."

"No, Hermione, I feel that I won't remember another thing without sleep, and Ron dropped off an hour ago."

"What?" Hermione picked up Ron's book "Harry, he only got up to page five."

"Well at least he got somewhere, even page five is a feat for Ron."

"It's the contents page."

"Well we'd better take him to bed - remember he did read all your sixth year Charms notes at lunchtime."

"Good point, I'm amazed he made it through them all. We'll know if he took them in when I test you two tomorrow."

Together Harry and Hermione put Ron to bed. After somehow carrying him up to the boys dormitory, Hermione tucked him up.

"Night Ron." she murmured giving him a kiss on the forehead.

The next weekend Ron managed to persuade Hermione to leave her revision notes to go to Hogsmeade with him.

It was a warm day and Hogsmeade was full of Hogwarts students. Ron and Hermione (Harry was in the Three Broomsticks with Neville and Luna) slipped through the crowds and soon arrived at the shrieking shack. As usual, the place was deserted, Ron and Hermione sat on the ground and reminisced of the days when they didn't have to juggle revision as well as classwork, homework and keeping Voldemort away from Harry. That was what was special about Ron and Hermione's relationship, they had been through so much together, they had both fought side by side against the dark side, they appreciated each others company, and their lives. As a result of this, they subconsciously understood each other, and they didn't need to talk to express their love for each other. Either that or they know that they know that any conversation between them ends in an argument.

Hermione lent her head against Ron's shoulder, and remembered all the things that Ron had done for her. In her first year, he and Harry rescued her from the mountain troll, in her second year, according to Harry, he wouldn't leave her bedside after she was attacked by the Basilisk. In her third year when they were learning the truth about Sirius Black, Ron was there for her, he wouldn't leave her, despite being injured. In her fourth year when she went to the Yule Ball with Victor Ron good as told her his feelings, simply by the way he was acting. When they both became prefects Ron was always ready to share the prefect duties with her, he said it was because Harry was being moody, but she knew better. Last summer Ron was prepared to take the cruciatus curse instead of Hermione. Hermione looked up at Ron. He was always there for her, he always fought, no matter what he was faced with he stood up to it, not just in Quiddich, but in life, Ron always carried on.

"Thing is," Harry said in the three broomsticks an hour later "The thing is you two have been expected to be together since Ron started complaining about you after that Charms class in our first year. You just took your time."

"The one where you could barely float a feather? You two thought that I was a nightmare!" Hermione laughed

"But he still liked you, it was blindingly obvious to everyone, apart from you too of course." Neville grinned

Ron and Hermione laughed along with Harry, Neville, and Luna. It was true, they really were that short sighted.

"Harry, you're forgetting the time in fourth year when everybody thought Hermione was your girlfriend."

"Ron, some people believe anything they read, and Rita didn't know us properly at the time, so she kept jumping to conclusions, it lost her, her job remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ron took a swig of butterbeer and continued "Harry why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?"

"Oh so you think its that easy to get a girlfriend Ronald Weasley?" Hermione snapped at him, despite going out, they still frequently argued. "May I remind you that I had to fake my own death to get you to ask me out!" Ron's ears glowed as Luna and Neville burst out laughing.

"Ron I haven't thought about a girlfriend, because even if she can look after herself," Ginny was laughing with her friends in the 6th year who were sitting in the corner by the bar. "She would be the first in line for death eaters and Voldemort, and I couldn't live with myself if I put someone in that much danger. So I have to make do with you two."

"Hence the reason we're always there for you, anyway Harry, we'd better get back up to the castle, before Hermione faints from lack of revision." Hermione laughed as she whacked Ron on the arm as Harry, Neville, and Luna burst out laughing.


	4. Guilt

**Chapter 4: **Guilt

About three months had passed since that fateful day when Hermione had made Harry and Ron start revising, and Harry had got to the point where he would have started revising even if Hermione wasn't on his back. Ron had even started finishing the books that he was reading without falling asleep, Hermione had never been so proud, that is until she discovered that he hadn't absorbed a word when she tested him. However, as he told her in the inevitable argument, "You can't have everything in life."

Harry was heading to the library on a Saturday morning about a week before the exams were due to start to meet Ron and Hermione for some more revision after breakfast when…

"Harry." Ginny had just come out of the great hall, she looked rather nervous, Harry felt his scar twinge, but it happened so often these days that he just ignored it.

"What is it Ginny, are you ok?" she looked rather pale, like when she was going to tell Harry about the Chamber of Secrets, in his second year.

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok." Harry was bewildered, was this something to do with Ron?

"You know that we've been mates for a while." Ginny started

"Yes." Harry replied slowly, however his mind was in hyperdrive, it sounded like Ginny was asking him out, god did he love her. He had only just been prepared to admit it to himself, but he had been in love with her for years, he just hadn't realised what he was feeling. Suddenly everything began to make sense, the strange happy feeling when he found out that she had dumped Dean, the strange swooping sensation in his stomach that felt so similar to flying, whenever she spoke to him. He couldn't go out with her, she would be prime target for Voldemort. However, he couldn't tell her the truth, she would think that Harry thought her as a little girl who cant look after herself, but how would he be able to live with himself when he will inevitably hurt her?

"Well Harry, this is probably going to ruin everything, so I'm very sorry, but you have to know." then she stood on tiptoes and kissed Harry on the lips. Not a peck but a kiss that was full of love that made Harry feel sick, because he knew that for Ginny's own safety he would have to upset her. Subconsciously Harry slid his arms around her waist, and kissed her back, all the time feeling more and more guilty, because he knew that he was giving her a false hope and it would be even more painful when he had to let her go. Reluctantly, he pulled away, Ginny looked him in his eyes questioning.

"Harry?"

Unable to meet Ginny's eyes, Harry, tears in his own eyes, looked at his feet, his throat too tight to speak, he slowly shook his head, Ginny stepped backwards, clearly hurt.

"It's to do with Ron isn't it? I thought you were decent, I thought you liked me, until now. Why did you kiss me back if you don't like me? You're just like the rest of them!"

Still feeling sick, eyes blurred with tears, Harry found his voice, looked into Ginny's eyes and said

"I'm so sorry Ginny, there is a good reason, nothing to do with Ron, I will tell you why, but I cant tell you now, but I will tell you someday."

Ginny, unable to find words let out a small sob and ran towards the common room. Harry decided not to mention this little meeting to Ron and Hermione, rubbed rears out of his eye, and carried on towards the library.

Harry was amazed how he managed to get through his exams and final stages of revision, while being tortured by his own guilt and self conscience, without going insane. He assumed that the extra revision and pressure took his mind off it, which was probably why Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed a thing. Harry's self-conscience wasn't the only thing giving him grief during NEWTs his scar had been throbbing almost continuously since he had spoken to Ginny all those weeks ago. The constant pain in his head gave Harry a very foreboding feeling, he was getting worried about Ginny, he was certain that something was going to happen to her if he didn't do anything about it, but what could he do when he doesn't know what is going to happen?

The final exam had been that afternoon, and Harry hadn't spoken to Ginny since the kiss, but he couldn't get the memory out of his mind. He was silently suffering the fate of his own conscience, in the absence of exams to try and occupy his mind, he and Ron had tried to get Hermione to stop going through her exam papers to join the end-of-exams common room party. After a good deal of persuasion from Harry and Ron, Hermione agreed to put down her exam paper and join in on the fun. Harry and Ron hadn't seen Hermione look so happy in weeks, she was actually smiling which had been a rare sight once they'd started revision. Harry tried to enjoy himself, but out of a corner of his eye he saw Ginny sitting quietly in a corner watching Harry with a tear in her eye. Trying hard to ignore her mates giving Harry dirty looks by the food table, Harry turned his attention to Ron and Hermione, but they were slow dancing in the middle of the room. Every couple seemed to be up there, trying to ignore the voice in his head telling him that he and Ginny could be up there if he had only told her the truth. Desperately wishing the empty feeling in his stomach would go away, Harry turned and walked up to his dormitory.

"I"M NOT A LITTLE GIRL HARRY! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT? FOR GODS SAKE, I"M 16! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND YOU THINK THAT I DIDN"T KNOW THE RISK I WAS TAKING! I LOVE YOU HARRY, I"M PREPARED TO RISK EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND YOU THINK THAT I"M TOO STUPID TO KNOW WHAT I WAS GETTING MYSELF INTO?" Ginnys yells magnified, echoed around the great hall. Harry shaking looked at Ron, who opened his mouth and spoke with Hermione voice.

"You did break her heart you know Harry." Harry heard footsteps behind him and turned around to find Ginny looking a lot like her mother having discovered more ton tongue toffee.

"Ginny I…" Harry began but Ginny wasn't listening to excuses, she raised her hand and swung it at Harry's face…

Harry sat up suddenly, he was breathing heavily, and his heart was racing. There was movement from Ron's bed and Harry saw Ron's eyes peering at him through the gloomy gap between his curtains.

"Harry are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ron, I just had a nightmare."

"Obviously, but Hermione noticed that things seem a little quiet between you and Ginny, apparently Ginny won't tell Hermione anything, but something must have happened because she seems really jumpy whenever she hears your name, and really snappy at however mentions you. She almost bit Hermione's head off when she asked what was wrong."

Hermione must have been less occupied with revision then Harry had originally thought. Hermione was the cleverest witch in the school, she was bound to realise what was between them soon, she probably already knew that Harry likes Ginny. She probably realised the truth before Harry did. Ron was probably going to find out soon anyway, so better be sooner then later, so Harry told Ron the truth about his sister.

"So," Ron said when Harry had finished "You hurt Ginny more then can be imagined, for her own safety, when she probably already knew what she was risking when she kissed you."

"Yes," Harry said in a hopeless voice, he was bracing himself for the coming storm, he had no idea what Ron's reaction would be, but he was fearing it regardless.

"You can be an idiot sometimes, I'd recommend talking to her about it, but knowing what she inherited from mum, you'd be better off asking Hermione to talk to her." Ron said calmly.

"You're not mad or anything?" Harry asked quietly.

"Mad, why would I? I've been hoping for you two to get together for a long time, it was kind of obvious that it was inevitable." Ron smiled at his best friend through the dark room.

"Thanks Ron, that really means a lot to me, I'll be surprised if shes prepared to talk to me ever again tho-" but Harry's words were cut short by Hermione bursting into their dormitory, fully dressed, her face as white as a sheet.

"Harry, Ron, thank god you're awake! We've got to go!" she gasped.

"Hermione, calm down, sit down, why don't you tell us all what's happened?" Ron managed to calm her down her down slightly, and she sank down silently onto the end of Ron's bed. Within seconds Dean, Seamus, and Neville had been hastily shaken awake and were listening to Hermione with round eyes. When she had finished telling them what had happened, Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked at Ron who in turn glanced at Harry.

"How did they get in Hermione?"

"No idea, it wasn't the fat lady though, I asked her."

"Do you know where they took her?"

"Last we saw she was being dragged into the forbidden forest." deadly silence followed these words, Ron and Harry suddenly stood up simultaneously.

"I'm going after her." Harry said looking at Ron then Hermione.

"Not without me you're not" she said, tears forming in her eyes, Harry could also see fear and love there, she was coming to protect Ron, she obviously didn't want to lose him, not so soon. Seeing the love in his best friends eyes, made Harry think of his love for Ginny. "If I get out of this alive," he thought "I'll tell her the truth." something stirred in the depths of his stomach, a destiny to be fulfilled, and now was the time to do it.


	5. The truth comes out

**Chapter 5: **The truth comes out

Half an hour later they found a circle of death eaters in a clearing, Ginny was tied up in the centre of them. The trio hid in the shadow of a large oak on the edge of the clearing.

"How do you expect us to get to her?" Ron asked Hermione under his breath, Harry was staring at the ground, deep in thought.

Ron's question was answered sooner then he would have liked, three death eaters stepped out of the trees and dragged Harry, Ron and Hermione into the clearing.

The next thing Harry knew he was being thrown down on his knees next to the unconscious form of Ginny. Harry whipped out his wand and a high cold voice behind him spoke words that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up.

"You cant use that wand against me, I thought we had already established that Potter."

"It wasn't you I was planning to use it on," said Harry trying to keep his voice calm, but he was shaking from anger.

Quick as lightning Harry, Ron and Hermione stunned nearby death eaters. Only then did the death eaters start sending spells at them, Ron was stunning anything that was wearing robes and a mask, and Hermione had just disarmed two death eaters at once with a clever disarming spell. Harry had managed to stun Voldemort and revive Ginny, but before either of them could utter a word Harry felt a wand in his back.

"Get away from her Potter." Voldemort had been revived and was standing behind Harry.

"Don't touch her, you'll have to kill me first." Harry turned round to face Voldemort, behind him Ron and Hermione were being held by death eaters and were looking horrified at Harry.

"No the girl dies first, I don't think you're in the position to bargain Potter."

"You heard me, don't kill Ginny, I'll die instead." Harry found Ginnys hand behind him and held it. Behind Voldemort Hermione was mouthing something indecipherable. Voldemort looked at Harry with his cold, unforgiving eyes.

"Fine." he said, "But you have chosen to die the painful way."

Voldemort made a slashing movement at Harry who fell to the ground next to Ginny, clutching his stomach, where his blood was forming a small lake soaking into the forest floor next to them.

"Ginny?"

"I'm here Harry." she looked in his eyes "Listen, you didn't have to do that."

"I did and I need to tell you something." Harry took a deep breath and pulled together his remaining energy and all his Gryffindor courage. "I love you Ginny, I'm sorry I said no before, I'm sorry I didn't tell you why." tears were beginning to leak from Ginnys eyes "I'm sorry for everything." it took a while for Ginny to take all this in.

"You - you love me?" Ginny gasped, Harry gave a ghost of a smile, nodded and continued, even though he was unsure how much longer he could hold on.

"Ginny, I would've told you much earlier, but I knew if Voldemort knew about us, then he would almost certainly try to hurt you."

"Like tonight you mean." Ginny whispered

"Exactly, looks like all the pain, guilt and self-torment was completely pointless. Ginny, I couldn't live with myself for hurting you so much. I'm so sorry."

"Its ok Harry, at least I know now, that you definitely love me." Ginny helped Harry sit up slightly "I love you Harry." she leaned forward and kissed Harry for the second time. When they broke apart Ginny looked at Harry lying in her arms, the light in his brilliant green eyes had gone, his face was pale and bloodstained, he lay, dull and lifeless, his hand still closed around hers.

"Welcome back to reality little miss blood traitor." Voldemort was standing over Ginny, holding his wand high "Avada Kedavra!" Ginny screamed, Ron and Hermione broke free from their captors and ran forward, there was a flash of green light and the sound of rushing death and Ginny fell to the floor, Ron rushed forward and brushed back the hair from Ginny's lifeless pale face.

"Ginny, please no, don't do this to us…"


	6. Waiting for love

**Chapter 6: **Waiting for love

"Ron." Hermione was staring at the body of Lord Voldemort lying on the floor of the clearing, clearly dead. "The curse rebounded, Ginny should be alive." together Ron and Hermione sat Ginny up and revived her, she was in shock over Harry's death, and kept rubbing her forehead. She clung in Ron's arms shaking from fear, shock, and loss. When she had stopped, his hand shaking Ron pulled back the hair on her forehead, only to find a small cut shaped like a lightning bolt.

The next few weeks were probably the most difficult Ginny ever had to face, she was immensely glad to be going home soon, but dreading her mother's reaction. Ron and Hermione were almost always in Ginnys company, they never said much, just quietly read, or had a silent game of chess, for they knew that the whole school were talking about them, and none of them felt like discussing their experiences just yet.

The end of term feast came too quickly for Ginny, she wasn't looking forward to having to face the whole school. Whispers and nudges followed her around school, so lessons were becoming too tedious to describe. She preferred to be alone to dwell on her thoughts or with Ron or Hermione, for a quiet conversation on trivial matters.

Finally the day arrived, silence fell when Ginny stepped into the great hall, but the babble of talk rose again when she started walking between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to join Ron and Hermione in her usual space. Dumbledore stood up and silence filled the hall, he looked mournfully round the houses, Ginny could see a tear glinting in his eye, but when it trickled into his beard he looked as old and as weary as ever. He took a deep shaky breath and began his speech.

"The end of a year." he began "a time, to reflect on our actions, and their consequences, over this last year." Ginny had tears rolling down her face "some of our actions can do good, others do the opposite." Dumbledore paused to regain his strength before he continued "Some of us would give up something valued and treasured for a friend, a piece of jewellery, a piece of information, our life." for the first time during his speech, Dumbledore's voice shook. He continued again "Not many of you can imagine a situation in which you would lay down your life for a friend. Two days ago a student found himself in a situation where he had limited options, he gave his life to save his friends, and in doing so not only saved their lives but eliminated a threat that has already affected many of your families." more tears trickled into Dumbledore's beard "In his seven years at Hogwarts, Harry Potter has shouldered a grown wizards burden many times, and every single time he has emerged, tired but strong. He has been able to support the future of the wizarding community on his shoulders all his life, he has always been strong, even when times were tough." Dumbledore coughed, which Ginny was sure was hiding a sob "So I beg you please to raise your glasses in honour of Harry Potter." Ginny raised her goblet but was unable to say his name, her mouth was dry, yet tears were rolling down her cheeks. She looked to the heavens of the great hall, the stars were shining brighter then ever. He was waiting for her, she could feel it. "Harry Potter," Dumbledore continued "was exemplary in all the qualities associated with Gryffindor house, he was incredibly brave, and has shown courage beyond anything that I expected from him. Remember to love your friends, remember that they are always there for you, remember Harry Potter." suddenly the doors flew open, banging in the wind, which blew out the candles. These Dumbledore re-lit with a wave of his hand and Mr Filch secured the doors, leaving them open.

Sitting in the doorway, but in a completely different world was a skinny dark-haired boy with green almond shaped eyes, shining with tears.

"Its ok Harry." his mum said, trying to comfort him, but nothing would comfort Harry, he wouldn't be able to talk to her until she died. Suddenly he made up his mind and turned to his parents.

"I'm going to wait for her." he said

"But that's going to be well over 20 years!" his dad protested, but fell silent at the look his wife gave him.

"I know dad, but I just don't want to go on without her."

"We understand love, and if she means this much to you then we'll wait with you." Lily told him

"Really? But you've already waited sixteen years, and Ginnys going to be a lot longer."

"We're waiting with you," James insisted "and besides we've got sixteen years to catch up on."

Smiling Harry walked down the corridor with his mum and dad.

Ginny dragged her eyes away from the doorway and down to the table where the food had just appeared, it smelt delicious, but Ginny didn't want to eat it, food had been tasting like stale cardboard for the past 24 hours. She looked up at Ron and Hermione, they weren't eating either, but at least they had each other, she, Ginny was on her own

All too soon they were loading their luggage onto luggage racks, and getting ready to go home, Ron and Hermione had gone on ahead to find an empty compartment, and Ginny was edging along the corridor looking for them. Trying hard to ignore everybody nudging each other and pointing at her, she sped up hoping to find Ron and Hermione soon when…

"Hermione can I talk to you?"

"What were you just doing?"

"I mean in private."

"Oh." Hermione leaned over and shut the carriage door, the voices were slightly muffled, but Ginny could still hear them quite clearly.

"Hermione, I was going to do this by the lake before the feast, well that's what Harry suggested, but due to unfortunate circumstances I couldn't."

"You mean you hadn't packed." Hermione smiled a tear in her eye.

"No, I'd lost the box, being the useless idiot that I am."

"What box?"

"This box" Ron pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Hermione, who opened it and gasped.

"Ron, its beautiful…wha…?" but before she could say another word Ron slid off his seat and knelt on the carriage floor in front of her.

"Will you marry me Hermione?" tears were forming in Hermione's eyes as she nodded, tears of happiness were blocking her voice. Watching Ron slide the ring onto Hermione's finger, Ginny decided to join them.

"Did I just witness a proposal?"

"Oh, you were watching?"

"Sorry, I just kind of, overheard."

"Its ok Ginny," Hermione said "Sit down."

But Ginny didn't sit down, she was staring at the seat next to Ron, she could have sworn that she had seen a skinny boy with bright green eyes sitting there laughing. She gave herself a little shake and sat down next to Hermione, she had seen this boy with green eyes everywhere, coming down the dormitory stairs behind Ron. Reading in his usual spot by the common room fire, she had even stood by to let him pass in a corridor once, but when she looked back, she was alone. She had already decided to hang on, to wait until her time came to join him, she'd never stop loving him, and she'd never forget him.

And Harry? He's still waiting for her, He's not going to give up, her time will come, but that's a different story…

**The End**


End file.
